


Rocket

by howsthismylife



Category: Sterek - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Car Wash - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Pack Bonding, Short Shorts, losing a bet, what plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6772807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howsthismylife/pseuds/howsthismylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles loses a bet and needs to wash Derek's car</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rocket

**Author's Note:**

> 30 minute drabble. i haven't written anything in soo long, thought i'd do some exercise hah!  
> there's no really plot here idk man haha

Everybody was outside the Hale mansion with their foldable chairs, sunglasses, sipping iced tea late that afternoon. Derek Hale was seated next to Isaac and Scott as the two chat quietly about something Derek doesn’t really care about. On the far left, Lydia was on her phone giggling with Kira at whatever she was looking at her phone.

  
There was a reason why everybody had made a camp out front of the mansion and not at the back. About a week ago they had a bet that Stiles couldn’t go for a week without eating curly fries, Stiles – the ever competitive person that he is, agreed to the bet saying he could even go on a month without eating curly fries. If Stiles win then Derek would supply an endless amount of curly fries for a month for Stiles, and should he lose then Stiles would clean Derek’s Camaro naked (Erica’s idea).

  
At first he didn’t think that Stiles would bite the bait. But then Erica and the others started calling him chicken and of course Stiles rolled his eyes and said that he would do it if he’d be allowed to wear shorts.

  
Well, no one really objected to that, and if Erica and Lydia’s gleaming, scheming, eyes were to go by then they were up to something. Which Derek was kind of nervous about because this bet only started because Erica (the rest of the pack) has had enough of the pining and the unresolved sexual tension that was slowly suffocating the group.

  
Derek would say that he has no idea what they were talking about but he had been on the receiving end of a lot of glares to lie anymore.

  
Besides, he would really like to see Stiles in shorts.

  
\--  
Naturally, Stiles lost; having been eating the junk food since he entered High School he gave up on the fourth day and sneaked out to get some. Derek had given him fake sympathy but really was excited for his Camaro to be cleaned by a nearly naked Stiles.

  
Derek busied himself with reading a book but his mind really was elsewhere. He doesn’t want to look at anyone right now because they were all giving him those shit eating grins which made Derek even more nervous.

  
“Oh my God!” he heard Kira squeal. Next to him Isaac cat called and Derek frowned on him.

  
He was about to sip his iced tea when he spotted Stiles walking down the porch with his hands to his face and choked on air.

  
“Dude, are you alright?” Scott smirked at him.

  
“Shut up,” he was suddenly hot all over.

  
Indeed, Stiles was shirtless. Everybody knew he was pale but they really had no idea how pale he was until he was standing in front of them flushing so bad his skin was turning reddish. But that wasn’t what made Derek adjust in his seat. That wasn’t the only thing that made Derek squirm. It’s the shorts Stiles was wearing, denim, hanging low on his hips revealing Stiles’ happy trail that short circuited Derek’s brain immediately, and it was so short he didn’t know if he should kill or thank Erica – who was cackling behind Stiles.

  
“Let’s get this show running!” shouted Erica and started to play Just A Little Bit by Kids of 88. Derek would download that song later this night.

  
He heard Lydia and Kira stand up cheering and screaming at Stiles to ‘work it,’ he can smell embarrassment from Scott but Derek can’t seem to take his eyes off of Stiles.

  
Stiles rolled his eyes and started to grab the bucket of water and the sponge handed to him by Erica. Briefly, just for a second, their eyes met and Derek forgot how to breathe. Stiles gave him a shy smile and all Derek could do was look and swallow.

  
“Make it sexy, Stilinski!”

  
“That’s not part of the bet!” Stiles said, flicking a bit of water over to the girls.

  
“You’re dressed for it!”

  
Stiles rolled his eyes again. He looked at Derek as Derek was about to bite his lips (he couldn’t help himself) and Stiles flushed even more.

  
It might have been the teasing, it might have been the heat of the sun, or it might have been the music but Derek doesn’t really care at all because Stiles started swaying back and forth to the music whilst wiping his car.

The front of Stiles’ body getting wet easily; and at first Stiles grimaced but then Derek heard him mutter ‘whatever’ and continued his, uhm, cleaning.

  
Stiles’ shorts being demin, it was only a matter of time before the wet stains become visible. And when Stiles turned to face them Derek could only bite the inside of his cheeks as he stealthily adjust himself again. A great portion of Stiles’ crotch area was wet, and now Stiles was moving to the front of his car.

  
Oh no.

  
The music ended but was replaced by another one. Erica cackling like the she-devil that she was, and Stiles groaning and glaring at them all. Derek, upon hearing the start of the music perked up and got flustered all over.

  
“Dance, Stilinski!” Kira cat called.

  
Yeah, Dance.

  
To say that this was torture to Derek was an understatement. It was hard enough that Stiles was there in front of him in nothing but those ridiculously short shorts washing his car, it was even harder to contain himself.

  
Stiles bent down, seductively Derek might add, as Stiles reached for the hood of his car. Derek would very much like to join him if not for the small fact about his raging boner. The pole is up and it would like some attention.

  
And if that wasn’t enough he could see Isaac go over to the water hose.

  
Oh no.

  
Derek would say something but his eyes was locked on Stiles’ behind and he can’t seem to get it off.

  
Then Isaac turned on the hose and pointed it at Stiles.

  
“Hey,” Stiles flailed, “Hey! No fair!”

  
Isaac was laughing hard, Erica was dancing, everybody was having fun (especially Derek) and Derek smiled at that. It has been a tough year for them, they needed some break.

  
Isaac then turned the hose over to them spraying them. Screams of protest turned to squeals too just pure laughing and having fun. They were all dancing to the music with the water spraying above them. Derek took the opportunity to adjust himself properly before heading, stealthily, towards Stiles.  
He cleared his throat, Stiles was still wiping his car.

  
“Stiles,” Derek didn’t realize that he was standing too close because when Stiles turned to face him their chests bumped and it took everything Derek had to not take Stiles then and there.

  
“Derek, I, uh, didn’t know you were there,” Stiles stuttered, avoiding looking at Derek.

  
“Uhm,” damn, Derek felt like a teenager again. “Would you like to change?” he asked even though he doesn’t really want Stiles to change.

  
Stiles looked over at Derek’s shoulder and smiled. “Nah,” he shrugged, “Everybody’s having fun. Maybe later.”

  
Derek turned to the others. They really were having fun. Dancing and laughing as they jump and down to the music. He scoffed, Derek’s pretty sure everyone was gossiping at them as they speak.

  
“Are -,” Stiles cleared his throat, “Are you having fun?”

  
There was this unsure look on Stiles’ face that made Derek smirk. Of course he was having fun! But instead of saying that he said, “You missed a spot,” and pointed over to the hood of the Camaro.

  
Stiles looked and rolled his eyes again. Before he could say anything Derek added, “Maybe you could clean it again . . . for me . . . without the others.”

  
Stiles bit his lips. Derek could hear the others heading to the backyard probably to continue their little party. Nonetheless, Derek was glad for the privacy, they probably had heard enough.

  
“That, uh, those shorts really look good . . . on you,”

  
“It was Erica’s fault.”

  
“I should thank her later then.”

  
They chuckled, Stiles pressing his forehead to Derek as Derek slid his arms on Stiles’ torso. They’ve been so stupid – they see it now. They could be having fun and living in bliss these past couple of months but with all the creatures trying to kill them, and their stubbornness it was really hard to find a time.

  
He’d really have to thank Erica for giving him that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> not beta read  
> sorry for the errors.  
> kudos and comments are very much welcome!  
> let me kbow what you think.


End file.
